Meeting Your Brother's Friends
by Zuzubear
Summary: Little crack fic. It's Caesar meeting and flirting with Noah, making Rex jealous. Wait what? T rated for slash, cursing and a make out session. Don't like don't read, or at least nto flame. No changes just fixed grammar errors.


"Hey amigo," Caesar greeted his little brother as he entered Rex's bedroom. "Is it spring cleaning already?"

"No no." Rex paused from his mad scramble of cleaning to answer Caesar. "I forgot my friend was coming over. Now I have to clean my room or we won't have anywhere to chill." He scooped up some more clothes into the already pack laundry basket.

"Are you trying to impress them hermano?" Caesar watched as Rex did a double take while passing his mirror. The evo dropped what he was doing and began fixing his messy bed hair. He used his hand to restrain his laugh as Rex tried to wield the hairbrush like he would a sword.

"Well sorta." He hissed at the accursed object in his hand as it yanked at his short hair. "They are definitely special to me. I just haven't told them that yet." he grunted.

"Ah love huh? It's a wonderful thing. Are you afraid of how'll they'll respond?" Caesar was curious who this person could be. He knew Rex flirted with Dr. Holiday, but he didn't get this worked up over her. Whoever was coming to see him was special no doubt.

Rex checked his watch and almost screamed at the time. "Crap!" he whined a he picked up the clothes he dropped and hurried out the door to drop them off in the laundry room. He nodded and smiled in acknowledgement as some other agents called out to him.

"Hey Rex!" a very distinctive voice called out. Said evo looked up to see Noah walking towards him with his overnight bag.

"Blondie!" Rex flashed a smile. "Hey dude, I gotta run this down to laundry but I'll bring up sodas okay? You know where my room is right?"

"Duh, your room is like home to me!" Noah grinned before waving and walking off. Rex smiled at the thought and kept walking.

"What are you grinning about chief? Noah tell you to meet in your room or something?" The ape grinned at the indignant sputtering that came from Rex.

"N-No! he didn't." 'I wish he did…' "He's actually sleeping over tonight. I can't wait for him to meet Caesar! I'm going to drop this off at laundry then grab us some sodas. Wanna join?" Rex felt himself quicken his pace when he saw the laundry room sign.

"For videogames and sodas? Hell yes. To see you strip and molest Noah with your eyes? No." Bobo smirked as some of the other occupants on the laundry room stared at Rex.

Rex, feeling the eyes on him, grimaced and quickly put his clothes in a washer before basically bolting from the room.

Noah hummed a happy tune to himself as he walked down the hallways towards Rex's room. He blushed as thought of having yet another sleepover. Being the kind person he was Rex always offered Noah to sleep in his bed with him. It was only as of late that Noah realized the secret feeling he had the brunette might be reciprocated.

Noah tried to keep his blush down as he walked down the hallways. He loved being at Providence. He almost wanted to finish the basic training if that meant living here at headquarters. He would be given a different room as Rex though, which meant no excuses to cuddle with the evo late at night. Plus he would have missions and tasks. Maybe he'd wait a few more months before thinking about going back to basics.

The blonde couldn't help the big grin that spread over his face as he reached Rex's door. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, still humming the tune Rex would hum from time to time. Noah set his bag down next to Rex's bed before flopping down and inhaling the scent of his crush.

"Hola?" He heard a voice call out. The accent was too heavy to be Rex and the voice was too deep. Noah almost rolled off the bed as he whipped his body around to look up. The man…no was he a young adult? Maybe. He looked like Rex. Like seriously, same eyes, same hair, same well, everything! Except this guy looked buffer.

"H-Hey." Noah tried to calm his racing heart. He hadn't been scared that bad, so why was his heart beating so fast? "um, who are you?" Noah sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." The dark-haired man sat down really close to Noah making his heart skip a beat. "I'm Caesar, Rex's older brother." He held out a hand.

Bro-brother? How did that happen? He left Rex alone for one weekend to go to a debate tournament… "N-Noah." The blonde stuttered shyly, still shaken. Reached out to meet Caesar's hand and stifled a gasp when the Spanish man took his hand and kissed it without breaking eye contact.

"Are you Rex's friend that is spending the night?" Caesar still held the blonde's hand close.

"Yes. Um, can I ask about like everything I missed? Where were you for 5 years?" Noah blurted out before shutting his mouth embarrassedly.

Caesar laughed and brought Noah's hand away form his lips and held it between his larger hands. "It's a long story, but I can give you the short version."

Noah sat patiently and listened, amazed. At some points Noah would drift off a bit, being lulled by Caesar's smooth baritone. The blonde didn't know many Spanish people to be honest but his best friend's brother's accent made it even more fun to listen to him. The story was outrageous. Kind of a hard concept to grasp but if Holiday was able to confirm that it was indeed Rex's brother he would trust his tale.

"My brother is coming. It's was a pleasure meeting you, mi hermoso Rubio." Caesar kissed the boy's hand again before standing up, adoring the blush on Noah's cheeks. He would give his brother sometime alone with his friend before he would come in a flirt some more. And Van Kleiss said he couldn't woo a guy to save his life.

Noah tried to control his blush as he bid Caesar goodbye. He stared at the door for a bit before sighing. "What was hell was that?" He whispered fiercely to himself. 'Rex, Rex, Rex, Rex!' he got the mantra going in his head.

"Hey man!" Rex came in the door arms full of chips and sodas. Rex noticed the blush staining his best friend's face. Slowly he put two and two together. Noah blushing after he walked in the room. Caesar leaving his room with a grin and bedroom eyes. "What did that time skipping freak do to you? I bet he spoke Spanish to you! He's better at it than me. I bet it wasn't even anything nice, it just sounded hot!" Rex shouted dropping down onto his knees in front of Noah. Noah's eyes widened enormously and for a second Rex stopped to admire them. That is until he remembered that damn blush. "What did Caesar do to you? Did he touch you inappropriately? Show me where he touched you!" Rex said franticly.

Somewhere during his tirade Rex had put his hands on either side of Noah and leaned forward until the blonde was under him. A heavy blush crossed Noah's face when he realized this. "Rex calm down. He didn't make me touch him."

"So you did it willingly?" Rex quirked an eyebrow.

The older teen could only roll his eyes. "No. Rex why are you freaking out so bad?"

"Cause… um. I-." Rex blurted out in one barely comprehensible word.

"You might sorta maybe really really like me but don't hate you because I might swing that way?" Noah repeated much slower.

Rex nodded. "How how do you feel?" He stuttered, unsure of himself.

"Well I," Noah wrapped his arms around the evo's neck. "Might sort of maybe really really like you too, because I do in fact, swing that way." he closed the distance between them in a long-awaited kiss.

Rex took immense satisfaction that Noah had initiated the contact. They moved in synced to each other, breathing and all. Rex, only wanting to taste the other boy, was delighted in the soft moan that came from Noah's lips as he licked them. As Noah gave silent permission for the evo to enter his mouth, the blonde locked his knees on either side of Rex and switched their positions.

Noah had the advantage from this new pose. He sat in Rex lap which caused the dark-haired teen to groan into the smaller's mouth. Noah tried to bite back a smile when Rex's teasing hands rested on his hips. Their tongues danced together in a smooth motion. Tan hands tousled blonde locks as they continued their kiss.

Noah was the first to break away for air, panting as he reluctantly pulled away with Rex's bottom lips between his teeth. The sexy way blue eyes half-liddedly stared back while teeth raked across his bottom lips made Rex growl. He wanted the blonde teen panting his name as if it was the only thing he knew how to say. He began nibbling Noah's neck loving the gasp he received. He bit, licked and sucked, hoping it would leave a mark, just to show everyone that this cutie was his. A particularly loud moan escaped Noah when Rex sucked and licked the hollow right under his ear.

"R-Rex!" Noah blurted out, blushing bright red as said evo ravished that sensitive spot behind his ear. His hands rested at the tanned male's shoulders helping keep their bodies as close together as possible with clothes on. They were so focused that they didn't hear the door open.

"Ay, I leave for five minutes and you begin without me, mis amantes eroticos." Caesar's unmistakable voice called from the doorway.

"Shut the fuck up and get out!" Rex hissed against Noah's neck while throwing the t.v. remote at his brother. The Spanish man jumped out of the room to avoid it but unfortunately for him it missed and hit the button near the door, effectively closing and locking the door for the teens.

"Now," Rex's husky voice had Noah's full attention back on him again. Rex laid his blonde down on his bed before crawling over him.

"I believe we were at the part where I remind you that we have all night to do this." Noah gave a soft giggle before arching up into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Lol short something I thought of since I find Noah to be the cutest little uke everrrr hehe. I don't even know where a gen rex fic came from. I'm sorry to those waiting for the Robin Game lemonade, it' in the process. Umm oh yeah translations!<p>

Mi hermoso Rubio= my lovely blonde! Courtesy of my brain and three yrs of Spanish classes.

Mis amantes eroticos= my erotic lovers. Just spur of the moment Spanish. Courtesy of google translate love that thing!

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
